ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawl Japan
How Brawl Japan joined the Tourney Brawl Japan. The strongest Kidsongs Kid on the planet. Megan Miyahara defeated Heihachi Mishima and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. She utilized her elite military unit, the Kidsongs Kids, to carry out covert missions in order to engulf the world in peace. Once she had rendered most countries' military power useless, she took over space colonies, oil fields, and other energy producing resources. She declared the Mishima Zaibatsu’s independence and waged war against the rest of the world. The Mishima Zaibatsu swept across the globe, taking over nation after nation. But as the war continued, new opposing forces slowly began to show their presence. Megan learned that Rain was controlling the first and most powerful opposition, the Lords of Death. When the Lords of Death put a price on her head, Megan announced the Smash Bros. Tourney, as if she had been waiting the Lords of Death to make their move. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Brawl Japan: *Play 1237 Versus Mode matches. *Using Volga, complete Board the Platforms Level 4 for the first time. Purchasing her for 500 Coins in the Smash Store will also force players to unlock her without having to fight her in both games. In Tourney 2, players can avoid fighting her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron. For both of the requirements listed above, the player will have to fight Brawl Japan at Daileon. Upon defeating her, after making the wish from Black Star Shenron, or after she is purchased from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the super strong Brawl Japan, her real name is Megan Miyahara!" She will be seen right of Yoshi, left of Marth, above Veruca Salt, and below Olimar. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins the sickle of the kusarigama above herself. After the announcer calls her name Brawl Japan slings the sickle on the chain at the camera, then pulls the sickle back to zoom the camera as she says "We have to go home soon...". Special Attacks Spinning Attack (Neutral) Brawl Japan holds out her kusarigama and spins while holding it out. Stab (Side) Brawl Japan thrusts her kusarigama and stabs her opponent with it. Grappling Japan (Up) Brawl Japan throws her kusarigama in the air then catches it before it shoots out a grappling hook. Should the hook hit a ledge, Japan will grapple to it. Counter (Down) Brawl Japan crosses her arms, and if she is damaged, she will swing her kusarigama at the opponent like a baseball bat. Cutter Combo (Hyper Smash) Brawl Japan poses on one leg, then uses her kusarigama to spin in front of herself and suck opponents. If she makes contact, she then kicks the opponent before cutting away at the target in an auto combo, ending with a jumping spin slash that sends opponents flying. Japan Finale (Final Smash) Based on Stryker's 2nd Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality, Brawl Japan says "We have to go home soon..." then lodges an unpinned grenade into the opponent's stomach and turns away. The grenade will then explode in his/her stomach with a Star KO scream, leaving nothing but ashes on the floor and taking a life from the stock. Bonus Costumes Unlike the majority of the Kidsongs Kids, Brawl Japan holds a possession of four Bonus Costumes. Brawl_Japan_First_Bonus_Costume.png|Train Operator Miyahara Brawl_Japan_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Red Japan Brawl_Japan_Third_Bonus_Costume.png|Pink Japan Brawl_Japan_Fourth_Bonus_Costume.png|Doctor Brawl Japan Doom Train Operator Miyahara Brawl Japan's first Bonus Costume is based on her outfit from the musical number of Little Red Caboose. If Brawl Japan defeats at least thirty-one enemies in the Smash Run game mode, she will be able to wear it. After the thirty-first enemy is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Thomas the Tank Engine, the Spirit Train, you name it! Brawl Japan's first Bonus Costume will allow you to ride any train!". Then, highlight Brawl Japan and press Minus. Red Japan Brawl Japan's second Bonus Costume is from Billy's Birthday during the entirety of the aforementioned video. Finishing Level 4 of Carve a Statue with Brawl Japan is the only way to get it. After the statue crumbles, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Don't let Brawl Japan burn you with her red hot Bonus Costume! Well played!". Then, highlight Brawl Japan and press Minus twice. Pink Japan Brawl Japan's third Bonus Costume is from Meet the Biggles, home of Brawl Japan's select quote, during the entirety of the aforementioned video. Brawl Japan has to avoid taking damage for at least one minute five times in order to receive this Bonus Costume. After successfully defending herself the fifth time, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Do you think Brawl Japan is ready to take on the Pink Panther? You bet, because her pink Bonus Costume is ready for action!". Then, highlight Brawl Japan and press Minus three times. Doctor Brawl Japan Doom Maria's fourth and final Bonus Costume is based on her outfit from the musical number of By the Light of the Silvery Moon. Only if Brawl Japan defeats Mokujin in the Classic Mode and finishing the game will she be able to wear it. After the defeat of Master Hand, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Brawl Japan is ready to assist Doctor Doom and his minions instead of the Fantastic Four! Congratulations!". Then, highlight Brawl Japan and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Brawl Japan sheathes her kusarigama then says "Every chance I get.". #*Brawl Japan sheathes her kusarigama then says "Harm the Kidsongs Kids and a punishment awaits you!". (Rain victories only) #Brawl Japan detransforms into Megan Miyahara and folds her arms saying "Can you even take us back in time?". #*Brawl Japan detransforms into Megan Miyahara and folds her arms saying "Jin, shut down my robotic friends and suffer the wrath of the Kidsongs Kids!". (Jin victories only) #Brawl Japan has her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) on her back saying "I have a funny feeling he stayed up late last night practicing too!" then jumps really high and breaks her opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when she lands, then throws the opponent aside. #*Brawl Japan has her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) on her back saying "Now you know I'M THE master of backbreakers!" then jumps really high and breaks her opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when she lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Megan Miyahara tranforms into Brawl Japan and takes out her kusarigama saying "Fred and Ginger, they were really famous dancers, right?". Special Quotes *To one of those greatest diners from the 60s. (When fighting Jin or Rain) *I'm gonna show you who's the BETTER master of backbreakers! (When fighting Heihachi) *It could make weather to flush out targets. (When fighting Nina) *Say, I might find her, a copy of Jurassic Park. (When fighting Rhyperior) Trivia *It is revealed that Brawl Japan is the new master of backbreakers. When she fights Heihachi Mishima, she demands to show him who's better; should Brawl Japan win, she will prove that she's the best by doing his backbreaker. **This makes Brawl Japan the only Kidsongs Kid to have Heihachi Mishima's jumping backbreaker as a victory pose. *Brawl Japan is the only neutral-aligned Kidsongs Kid. Every other Kidsongs Kid has a good alignment. *Brawl Japan has the most Bonus Costumes with a total of four, compared to Red Proton and Green Proton who have three and two, respectively; and the other Kidsongs Kids who don't have any Bonus Costumes. *Brawl Japan shares her Japanese voice actress with Young Anna Williams and Chef Cuisine. Yumi Touma once voiced Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken 3 to Tekken 6, and also did her Japanese voice in Street Fighter X Tekken. *When against non-specific characters, Brawl Japan mentions the famous dancers Fred and Ginger. They are NOT to be confused with Fredward and Ginger from Scooby Doo and Chicken Run, respectively. *Brawl Japan's fighting style resembles the pose Yoshimitsu uses in his original Tekken 5 CG art image. *The name of Brawl Japan's default rival is Rain. Her second rival is also Rain. Her midgame opponent in Tourney 2 is Nidoking. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters